My Pet Pikachu Remake
by dooiii
Summary: A story between a friendship between a Human and Pikachu.


**My Pet Pikachu (Remake)**

**Author's Notes: I decided to make the story and change the plot. Why you may ask? I don't know to be honest I didn't like the plot or something so I changed it.**

**Oh and by the way I don't care if you don't like the way I wrote this Wtf are you expecting a Beverly Cleary Book or some S**T. But in all seriousness you can troll all you want just remember Its you trolls wasting your god dam time… **

**I do not own Pokemon in any way including characters in the Story.**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Dialogue"**

**Chapter 1: Life sucks**

** I woke up tired in the morning. It was 9 Am and Oh shit I was late for school! 'I must have fallen asleep doing my homework.' 'And shit mom must have left already.' There was no time to waste I gathered my clothes and took a quick shower. After I put my clothes on I put on some gel real quickly on my hair. The coldness of the gel bothered me but I ignored it. I quickly put all the homework back in the backpack and swiftly put it on and ran outside. **

** My neighbor Mr. Jones had just started his car. "WAIT!" "Mr. Jones can I have a ride to school?" "Late as always George?" asked Mr. Jones. I nodded and as I got in his car. He drove rather quickly which surprised me a bit. "Were here now hurry along before you get into more trouble." "Thanks Mr. Jones." I barely managed to say since I had to run to my class.**

** Somehow the hall monitors did not see me running to class which was a relief. The classroom door was just insight then *BEEEEPP* the morning bell rang. 'Dammit!' 'I was so close!' "Late again I see Mr. Olive." Ms. Woods said mockingly. She always gave me a hard time I swear I feel like she has a grudge against me. **

** The class went rather quickly since I slept through the whole lesson. It was time for lunch. Diana and Josh as always were waiting for me at a table. Josh was the nerdy kind of kid he never got into problems at and kept his grades at a high level. Diana is a sly kind of girl she is very funny and I could tell she has a crush on Josh. "Guys how was first period?" Josh asked while he bit into his sandwhich. "As always I slept through the whole lesson." "What about you Diana?" "Oh you know I passed fake notes just to piss people off and look at their reaction." Diana said giggling. "Classic Diana here people."**

** We finished our meals and headed outside. Josh was talking to me about how a kid died the other day mysteriously in a corn field while Diana listened. "They found the kids body ten days after he disappeared." "No one knows why he died all they said was that they found his body frozen." "Hey Loser what are you and your little loser friends talking about!" a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see Billy and his little posse. He had been bullying Josh ever since Josh accidently dropped ketchup on his jacket.**

** I hated these kids. All they did was hit Josh and keep calling him names. Josh had recently reported them for bullying and somehow they didn't get into trouble. Diana hated them too last week they "Accidently" dropped beans on her hair. Josh stood up for Diana but it backfired making Josh end up with him covered in spaghetti.**

** The security guard was heading toward us. Billy and his gang must have noticed since they started walking away. "See ya later losers!" Billy said with a devilish grin. "I swear I'm going to end up punching him square in the nose someday!" I said in a pissed of tone. **

** The rest of the day went on normally with me falling asleep on most of the classes. After the final bell rang I ran outside the classroom and straight out the main door. I takes only 3 blocks to get to my house from school. **

** I arrived home with my mom cooking up some food. She made some of her classic chicken noodle soup my grandma taught her how to make when she was little. "I got a call from school today saying you are failing 75% of your classes." "George, Honey I thought we talked about this…" " I'm sorry mom I promise I will improve." I said. "Okay I give you a week to get those grades up if not I will have to take you to a tutor." A tutor? Fuck that was the last thing I needed right now. **

** After I finished my meal, I went straight to my room and took my 3Ds out of my desk drawer. I am honestly a big pokefan and the whole school knows about it. On Fridays I bring my Pikachu sweater to school.**

***I know I know boring chapter hold on this is just for character development for now later on I will update and put some more interesting things. Please have patience I have a life too you know :/ so anyways a review would be nice if you can.***

** *I do not own pokemon or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction***


End file.
